Je te hais tellement que je t'aime
by FicJulie
Summary: Fin alternatif de Unknown Movies 12 ! Yaoi ! Lemon ! Criminel x Commissaire Le criminel ressent de l'admiration pour le commissaire et même peu être plus...


Type : Fossoyeur de film x InThePanda

Point de vue :

Personnages : Le commissaire (Fossoyeur de film : François Theurel) , Gydias (Tom Laurent) et le criminel (InThePanda : Victor Bonnefoy)

Lemon : Oui

Commentaire : KOLP : Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu ! En tous cas, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, surtout pour la fin en fait x3 non je n'aime vraiment pas Gydias X)

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le lemon, car je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'en écrire..j'espère quand même que ça vas plaire à ceux qui vont lire x) Je sais que cette fiction est très sombre, et je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne vas pas plaire à tout le monde. J'ai simplement voulu retranscrire cette fin de la première saison de Unknown Movies comme je l'aurais vue, et voilà le résultat XD

Tiens, Victor, si tu passes par là, sache que...DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE s'enfuit à toute jambe

Bref ! merci à tout les potentiels lecteurs ! Je vous fait tous un gros câlin et je vous donne un cookie virtuel ! Merci aussi à la gente dame qui m'as donnée la merveilleuse idée de cet OS ! Pleins de cookies à toi et un abonnement à #GodeMichelForever !

A plus tout le monde !

« Dis moi la vérité ! CE-N'EST-PAS-POSSIBLE » ! Hurla la victime en prenant bien soin de détaché chaque mot, ses musclés crispés par la colère ravageant son visage blanchit et écorché.

« Ah..mais.. t as toujours pas deviné ? Ça semblait logique pourtant... » dit l'homme à l'iroquoise, se grattant le menton en signe de réflexion

« Comment il n'as pas pu le deviner ? C'est d'une simplicité pourtant... » pensa t-il, Est-ce que finalement le commissaire n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait cru qu'il était ?

« Non ! » pensa fortement le jeune homme qui réfléchissant devant son prisonnier, secouant vivement la tête pour dénigrer cette idée qu'il rejeta immédiatement.

Il le regarda une nouvelle fois, croisant ses pupilles brillantes de colères, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que tout son corps se secoua d'une nouvelle pulsion.

« Non, c'est bien lui, j'en suis sur. » cette pensée, celle qui l'obnubilait jour et nuit, il le devait à ce commissaire, celui qui pour la première fois, lui avait fait ressentir des émotions, comme quand il était mino.

Le commissaire, bien que tentant de le cacher, commençait à vraiment craindre ce qui aller ce passer ensuite, et sa, le tueur le savait tandis que se dernier râpa ses lèvres gercées de sa langue.

Il allait même bien s'en amuser, bien en profiter, et enfin satisfaire ce désir de curiosité qu'il avait envers cet homme. Il aimait tellement le voir comme sa., c'était presque jouissif ! Lui, le grand policier, totalement a sa merci, soumis au moindre de ses caprices et de ses envies.. Le criminel se ré-approcha finalement de sa victime désignée, qui elle inspectait chaque coins de la pièce, cherchant comme depuis le début une faille dans le plan de se malade. Se baissant finalement pour avoir la taille de son prisonnier, il caressa doucement l'avant bras droit du commissaire, fixant de ses yeux la chair tendre et musclée. La déchirer, la dévorer, la voir rougir, son obsession, son plaisir, son désir tournoyait dans son esprit, lui chuchotant de passer à l'acte ; et ce, depuis qu'il avait enfin croisé cette être d'exception. Tout a coup, le commissaire se pétrifia, ses yeux fixés droits devant lui en sentant le souffle erratique du vidéaste courir sur son oreille droite, provoquant des fourmillement dans tout son corps. Un rire, puis un mouvement de mâchoire, sa jambe droite au sol s approchait, le commissaire savait que ce connard s'amusait, que tout les sens du criminel lui ordonnaient de faire de lui un autre trophée d'après sa longue expérience des malades mentaux. Osant tourner la tête, il rencontra ses yeux, brillants, tremblant comme ce d'un gamin qui est fier de ce qu'il à fait. Le prisonnier remarqua autre chose, dans ses tremblement d'excitation et son regard... Il n'y avait pas que de la fierté malsaine. Il y avait aussi de... De la peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Se demanda le gardien de la paix, légèrement interpellé. Rapidement son regard changea et un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres roses du présentateur.

« Repose toi les bonnes questions... » Lui murmura t il, ses yeux qui se fermaient de plus en plus, laissant voir une lueur malsaine qui brillait dans son regard vert tirant sur le marron.

La main droite de l'homme à l'éternelle chemise marron se crispait de plus en plus sur l'épaule musclé sur laquelle elle était posée, enfonçant de plus en plus ses ongles dans la chair blanche du policier qui retint une plainte sourde.

- « Réfléchis, après tout, c'est ton boulot, non ? » Ajouta t il en se redressant finalement, provoquant tout de même un léger soulagement chef le prisonnier, leur rapprochement lui provoquant un malaise

Le commissaire ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et hurla, cria à pleins poumons afin qu'il arrête de jouer à ce jeu stupide avec lui !

« JE VOIS PAS, PUTAIN ! »

Sa réponse résonna dans l'espace cloîtré où il était, l'eau gouttant en un bruit régulier tandis que l'écho de rage se répercutant sur les piliers de bois, sans pouvoir s'échapper du lieu du commencement.

« Bon.. » le criminel se grattant l'arrière du crâne, « je vais t aider. » Rajouta-t-il

« MAIS AVANT ! » annonça t-il joyeusement, fléchissant ses jambes pour le regarder de nouveau. « Pourquoi cette obsession pour m attraper ? »

« Mais..Parce que c est mon métier » répondit le seul torse-nu de la pièce, dans la froide humidité de la cave, pris de court par la question du tueur en série, « parce que je me dois d...

« D'aller jusqu'au bout ? » Le coupa le criminel dans sa phrase. « C est sa que tu aller dire, hein ? Hein ? D'aller jusqu'au bout pour m attraper ? » Dit il avec son petit air amusé qui le faisait passer pour un gosse.

« Évidemment ! Il me faut aller jusqu'au bout !... » cracha le commissaire au prétendu vidéaste, fier de son métier et de ses revendications.

« Même jusqu'à...sacrifier ta propre vie pour...deux pauvres civiles dont..on a rien à foutre ? » répondit le criminel, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de comprendre l'utilité de sauver ce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, « Mais il a péter les plombs ou quoi ? » se questionna l'homme au regard vert-onyx, « Mais ça sert A QUOI de faire tout un caca nerveux pour quelques enculés..? »Il l'intriguait de plus en plus.

« Ben oui enculé, tu connais pas la compassion, l'entraide, et tout ça ?! C'est grâce à ça que je réussis à coincer les sales fils de putes dans ton genre ! C'est grâce à nous tous que on réussis à.. »

« Attends... » pensa soudainement le chef policier, « Nous... ? Mais ils sont pas venus me chercher ! Alors pourquoi ?! J'avais donner des instructions bien simples à Gydias...GYDIAS ! » une goutte d'eau, deux gouttes d'eau, trois gouttes d'eau.

Son esprit se paralysa pendant quelques secondes, cette idée, cette hypothèse qu'il avait refusé depuis le début était maintenant la seule..solution.

Il n'y croyait pas, non, il ne voulait pas y croire, pas...lui.

« Gydias... » murmura le commissaire, ses yeux comme éberlués fixant le sol de terre et de morceau de carrelage brun.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur la visage de l'homme en face de lui, il s'était demandé combien de temps il allait encore mettre pour comprendre, mais il avait finalement résolus ce puzzle qu'il avait préparé pour lui.

La prochaine étape, voir comment son favori allait réagir face à ce bon vieux comportement humain, la trahison.

De lourds bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre, s'approchant doucement, remuant l'air ambiant très humide avec des relents désagréables de pourriture et de viande décomposée.

A travers la sombre pénombre qui régnait, hors du périmètre où le criminel et le commissaire se trouvait éclairés, par une unique lampe, on entendait distinctement le tintement régulier que de quelque chose, comme le pendule régulier d'une horloge.

Tournant frénétiquement la tête dans toutes les directions, le souffle du commissaire était irrégulier, son corps s'agitait de plus en plus sur la chaise à laquelle il était enchaîné.

Un groupe de souris grises comme la poussière se mis à courir, sautant à travers les trous divers du sol, fuyant à l'opposé du bruit tinté.

Un, puis deux, puis trois..à chaque raisonnement son cœur semblait rater un battement.

« Il..est venu me chercher ! » se réjouit l'homme attaché avec un sourire crispé au lèvres, voulant croire de toutes ses forces que son fidèle bras droit était venu le sauver.

« Il.. ? » percuta le vidéaste, caressant de ses doigts la lame du couteau, qu'il ait sorti de la poche de sa veste, « je croyais pourtant...que ton équipe devait venir te chercher ? D'ailleurs, il vibre bien ton portable ? »

« Mais comment tu est au courant de ça ?! Et qu'est-ce que viens foutre mon portable là-ded...»

Il s'arrêta net, en voyant le sourire carnassier sur tout le long du visage de l'homme qui lui parlait, ses yeux perdirent soudainement toute substance, sa bouche resta entrouverte, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se fermer.

Le tueur en face de lui savait tout ce qu'il allait se passer depuis le début, tout son plan était déjà percé à jour, mais pour le portable, « il n'y à que Gydias qui était censé.. » commença t-il à cogiter, son cœur se stoppa violemment de battre pendant quelques secondes.

Des perles de sueurs froides gouttaient à présent sur son front, faisant suinter de sang l'hématome au-dessus de son sourcil.

On entendait à présent quelqu'un tirer une latte, puis un léger bruit d'inspiration, alors que les espoirs du commissaire, sur un espéré mensonge du criminel, était réduits à néants.

« Cette coupe de cheveux...cette tenue...cet...emblème...Gydias... » pensa t-il, tandis qu'il fixait avec stupeur son ancien collègue de toujours, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder en marchant dans la direction de son tortionnaire.

« Alors...qu'est-ce que ça fait... ? D'avoir son petit cœur détruit, brisé, arraché... ? Ça fait mal, hein ? » lui chuchota l'homme à l'iroquoise, ria à côté de son oreille droite, la main droite du criminel plantant doucement ses ongles dans la chair fraîche de son bras.

« Tu...est venu me sauver n'est-ce pas..mon pote ? » lui demanda le commissaire, avec un sourire tremblant.

L'intéressé tourna la tête, et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami le tua mentalement, de la pure indifférence, « Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire avec mon nouvel, associé ».

« Non..ce n'est pas possible..pas toi..PAS TOI ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! REPONDS SI TU AS ENCORE UN PEU DE DIGNITE ! » Hurla le commissaire, il voulait comprendre ! Il voulait savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance avait d'un coup retourné sa veste !

« Parce que, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait, le sois-disant malade mental que tu poursuivais. « lui répondit calmement le renégat ne lui adressant aucun regards « PARCE QUE J'AI COMPRIS ! Ce boulot de merde ! Cette vie de merde ! Ces personnes de merde ! TOUT CA MERITES D'ÊTRE DETRUIT ! TOUT ! » rugit-il, ses poings était crispés, tout son corps tremblait de rage pendant un instant, puis il expira un grand coup pour se calmer, redevant un peu plus serein.

« J'ai décidé de repartir de zéro avec lui, parce que j'ai compris ce qu'il ressentait. Envers ce putain de monde, maintenant, et tu n'as plus ta place dans ce nouveau monde. Acheva t-il, grillant une nouvelle clope.

« Exactement » approuva l'homme à la chemise brune, « Et nous allons commencer tout de suite. Gydias, vas prévenir les policiers qui attendent devant chez moi que je ne suis pas là, et fais chercher ailleurs ».

« Okay. » répondit l'homme au costume de policier.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière le commissaire, lui lançant un regard emplit d'une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, tandis que la bouche de celui-ci se tordit dans un rictus de mépris.

Gydias éprouvait de la jalousie.

« Mais pour qui, pourquoi ? Envers qui...MOI ? Mais c'est complètement impossible ! » Les yeux du commissaire croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de son assistant, lui quémandant de lui donner raison, que ce n'était pas ça la raison.

Son dernier espoir s'envola, pour se détruire sur le mur du désespoir, « Finis en vite, avec ton..préfé..ta proie » se reprit l'homme en uniforme, crachant le dernier mot sur le sol, « On doit se barrer d'ici. »

« Ouais, ouais » répondit le criminel, lui faisant un geste de la main pour lui dire de partir, tandis qu'il scannait de ses yeux verts-marrons le corps du prisonnier, ce corps qui lui était offert.

POV : Gydias (interne)

Le commissaire, toujours le commissaire, il n'y en a que pour lui et uniquement lui..l'homme sur lequel il avait flashé, n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui sérieusement, lui préférant son remarquable supérieur.

« PUTAIN ! »

Shootant dans un poteau de bois, mes coups de pieds pleuvaient sur ce pilier de bois qui tremblaient sous mes assauts déchaînés.

« IL EST A MOI ET UNIQUEMENT A MOI ! » hurla le policier, frappant de ses poings, de ses pieds, de sa tête, ce morceau de bois taillé.

Se défoulant dessus, comme s'il voyait le portrait de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois tellement admiré.

C'est vrai, autrefois il avait aimé cet homme, ce collègue de travail, cet..ami.

Les réprimandes qu'il lui faisait à longueur de journée, les engueulades qu'il essuyait parce que le commissaire se défoulait injustement sur lui, les regards pleins de haines et de mépris qu'ils s'était attrapés lorsqu'il avait osé parler de quelque chose de défendu.

Toutes ses nuits qu'il avait passé à se remettre en question, en se demandant pourquoi il n'était jamais à la hauteur, toutes ses heures qu'il avait passé à pleurer sur son amour impossible lorsqu'il voyait le commissaire prendre du bon temps avec des filles.

Tout ça, avait détruit son affection, pour cet homme..détestable.

POV : Gydias (fin interne-début externe)

S'arrêtant de frapper le bois, les poings rouges et une bosse sur la tête, complètement essoufflé, il se remit à penser à l'être qu'il adorait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand il l'avait vu en face à face pour la première fois, et qu'il l'avait collé contre le mur, il avait cru sa dernière arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu sais que c'est pas l'endroit idéal pour vivre ? »

Mais à travers la peur, il avait réussi à distinguer ses yeux, qui brillaient, mais aussi des émeraudes aux reflets onyx qui semblait habiter d'une légère..peur.

Son cœur, non sous l'effet de la peur, se mit à battre très rapidement, ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge complément sèche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Voilà comment, se fut dans ses yeux, qu'il noya toute ses belles promesses futiles de boulot, et l'ancienne tristesse qui le tourmentait.

Une idée germa dans son esprit instantanément, alors qu'il le criminel attendait sa réponse en fouillant dans sa poche, en quoi allait-il trahir qui que ce soit ? En rien. Il allait vivre enfin la vie dont il rêvait depuis toujours, au côté de celui qui l'aimais.

« A...attends ! Je viens te proposer de me rallier avec toi ! » lui répondit hâtivement Gydias, mettant les mains au mur pour signe de bonne foie.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » lui demanda le psychopathe soudainement intrigué, rangeant le couteau qu'il avait sorti.

« Parce que, j'en ai marre d'être à la botte de ses gens chiants et...dégueulasses » dit-il en crachant le dernier mot avec tout le dégoût qu'il avait sur le cœur, comme un aveu.

Le fixant pendant quelques secondes perplexement, l'homme le relâcha, le lassant tomber le long du mur, « Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »

« Ils vont arriver dans 5 minutes, une troupe de 20 personnes et deux hélicoptères prêts à faire sauter ta maison s'il le faut. » lui répondit simplement l'ancien policier, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le criminel le regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il scannait ses intentions, avant qu'un grand sourire arbore son visage.

« Viens. J'espère pour toi, que ce que tu dit et vrai, sinon tu vas finir comme Lucy, mais sans CPH4. »

Puis, il lui tourna le dos, et marcha en direction de l'endroit où il logeait sans se retourner.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, avant de se relever rapidement en suivant de toute hâte, avec un grand sourire.

Maintenant, le criminel n'allait être qu'à lui, et le commissaire allait payer pour tout. Pensa t-il avec un nouvel enthousiasme.

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle à droite, étroite et malodorante, se bouchant le nez avec son écharpe, il parvenait à distinguer le meurtrier qui avançant en jubilant sur place,avant d'enfoncer une porte à sa gauche.

Fin POV : Gydias

« Qu'est-ce..que tu lui as fait.. ? » le commissaire, penché par terre comme s'il n'avait plus de force avec seulement ses liens pour le retenir.

« Rien, il est venu me voir, lui-même, pour s'allier avec moi. »

« JE TE CROIS PAS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE PUTAIN ! » lui hurla le policier, une larme de tristesse de rage coulant sur sa joue gauche.

« Et pourtant... » lui répondit le criminel, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il lui entaillait le bras, faisant gémir de douleur l'homme impuissant, « il m'as proposé lui-même d'être mon associé »

/!\/!\/!\/!\ ALERTE YAOI : CETTE SCENE CONTINENT DU SEXE ENTRE HOMMES ET DE LA TORTURE, SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! /!\/!\/!\/!\

Il lui léchait le bras, récupérant les gouttes écarlates qui perlaient, le fixant avec un regard empli d'un seul désir, un désir qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, celui de le faire sien.

Il caressait le torse dénudé et musclé du commissaire, qui avait fermé les yeux, de dégoût peut-être, tant la situation entre les deux hommes était malsaine.

Le commissaire sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir, l'entrejambe du tueur en série durcissant contre sa cuisse tandis que le criminel parcourait du bout de la langue les veines translucides de son cou.

Un halètement de l'homme à la veste marron lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, bien plus, son corps était parcouru par ses mains froides qui se faisaient de plus en plus crispées, parfois attrapant un morceau de chair fermement, le faisant gémir de douleur une nouvelle fois.

Le vidéaste le regardait, lui, l'homme qui lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent, entièrement à se merci, un grand sourire pervers élargi son visage rougit.

La température monta encore d'un cran lorsque le tortionnaire jeta sa veste par terre vivement, mordant à pleines dents dans le cou de sa victime qui se retient d'hurler de douleur.

Cette peau, elle était si délicieuse...son corps est un appel à la décadence, et son visage rougi par la honte et un plaisir coupable était plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent.

Il aurait voulu le croquer..dévorer chaque parties de son corps tant il ne résistait pas à son appel..

Le commissaire était perdu, complètement, malgré la honte profonde qu'il ressentait à cet instant, son intimité étant violée de plein fouet, cette sensation de mélangeait avec de l'appréhension et...du désire, ce désir si dévastateur qu'il plante encore ses dents blanches dans sa peau parcourue de frissons.

Débouclant sa ceinture et celle du commissaire de ses mains tremblantes, le commissaire rougit encore plus de honte, de dégoût et de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'érection de son geôlier très nettement prononcée à travers son caleçon noir et gris.

La main droite du meurtrier empoigna soudainement des mèches de cheveux du commissaire, le faisant grimaçant de douleur en poussant un léger cri de douleur.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire puis-ce que le criminel en profita pour enfourner sa langue dans la cavité chaude du policier, qui se figea de stupeur.

Tandis que le criminel frottait son bas-ventre contre celui du chef de police qui était plus que stimulé, les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître.

Se baiser, sauvage, violent, qui emportait tout sur son passage empêchait le gardien de la paix de réfléchir correctement.

L'excitation du moment et le plaisir animal qu'il ressentait commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur le dégoût et la honte, qui était remplacée par une envie de plus en plus prononcée dans son bas-ventre.

Le tango buccal qui liait les deux hommes finit par sa rompre, le criminel le regardait maintenant comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie, embués par le désir et l'envie.

Le criminel retira son caleçon, baissant celui du policier en se redressant pour mettre son sexe à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Le vidéaste planta ses ongles acérés dans la peau pâle du commissaire, le faisant hurler de douleur tandis que le tueur en série en profita pour faire rentrer son entrejambe dans la bouche du prisonnier qui fut littéralement surpris.

Pendant un long moment, le criminel agrippa violemment des mèches de cheveux du policier, faisant des brusques mouvements de vas et vient dans la bouche de son captif, qui essayait tandis bien que mal de se dégager de son emprise.

Il avait beau se débattre comme un forcené, le criminel faisait des entailles de plus en plus profonde dans sa peau, le faisant hurler de douleur, ce qui ne pouvait empêcher le criminel de continuer son violent vas et viens.

La honte le submergea complètement, lorsqu'il senti la semence de l'autre qui hurlait sa jouissance ,dans sa bouche, transformant sa glotte en parc à attractions pour spermatozoïdes.

Le criminel sorti son engin de la bouche si chaude et humide du chef de police, se rasseyant sur ses cuisses tandis que l'autre recrachait la substance visqueuse écœurante de sa bouche.

/!\/!\/!\/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\/!\/!\/!\

« A..rrête » le supplia le policier, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Quoi tu n'as pas aimé quand je te jouissait dans la bouche ? » demande ironiquement le criminel avec un grand sourire malsain qui se fana instantanément quand il vit la tête de son prisonnier.

Il ne voyait plus cette force et cette volonté qui se dégageait du chef policier d'habitude, il ne voyait plus que de la terreur c'était tout.

« Non..non...NON ! » hurla violemment le vidéaste en plantant de rage son couteau dans le bras du policier qui cracha du sang sous l'assaut de la lame.

Il n'était plus l'homme qui le fascinait, qui hantait ses rêves..il ne l'était plus ! IL AVAIT DISPARU !

Se relevant d'un bond, il se mit à courir dans la pièce en scandant des cris de désespoir qui se faisaient écho dans la pièce.

Où était-il ?! Où était-il ?! Il ne le voyait plus ! Il n'était plus là ! Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du criminel, qui se rendant compte que l'objet de sa fascination n'était devenu plus qu'un être humain comme les autres..plus rien de différent..

« Arrête..je t'en supplie..ne me tue pas... » le supplia le policier qui l'implorait, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Celui-ci se figèrent lorsqu'il senti quelque chose lui traverser le corps à toute vitesse, des filets de sang s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte.

« TU N'ES PLUS LE COMMISSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ! » hurla le psychopathe qui se mit à tirer, tirer, toujours et toujours plus..le bruit des tirs se faisaient écho alors que le corps du commissaire devenait une passoire, son sang giclant de partout, la plupart atterrissant sur le visage et les vêtements du tueur.

le doigt appuyant encore sur la gâchette, voulant tirer encore plus de balles.

Les yeux du criminel se figèrent lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte du commissaire, la tête en arrière, son corps transpercé de part en part.

Il s'effondra au sol tandis que des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux, devenant rouges au contact du sang de l'ancien policier.

Se traînant comme il pouvait jusqu'au corps de son amant, et de l'homme qui aimait, son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'il vit qu'aucunes lueurs ne brillaient plus dans les orbes du gardien de la paix, ses yeux était figés, ses lèvres et son visage presque totalement tachées de son sang.

« Je..suis..Désolé...désolé...désolé... » se répétait le criminel, le cœur fendu de nouveau alors qu'il ne pensait que cela ne lui arriverait plus, plus jamais..

Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, des flots de larmes inondant son visage, il avait le cœur totalement brisé, comme dans son enfance à chaque fois que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

« Il est mort...mort.. » pensait le criminel, cette vérité retentissant dans sa tête vide de toute émotion, son cerveau lui rappela que si le commissaire n'avait pas été ici, il ne serait pas..mort...maintenant..

« Si il n'était pas ici..si..Gydias ne m'avait pas dit où il était il serait encore en vie..si il ne me l'avais pas dit..il ne serait pas mort...pas mort..pas mort... » quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit du criminel, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué le commissaire c'était Gydias, Gydias ! Qui l'avait tué.

Sortant le couteau planté dans le bras de l'ancien gardien de la paix, le criminel se mit à marcher lentement, à l'opposé du corps inerte, son bras ballant comme un zombie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le policier en uniforme était revenu dans la cave, descendant l'escalier y menant pour se retrouver dans la pénombre.

« Victor ! Où tu est ?! Faut se barrer maintenant que les flics sont partis ! » hurla le renégat, qui entendit ensuite des bruits de pas dans sa direction.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, aller on se barre.. »

Il s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase, le criminel taché de sang, ses cheveux tachés de rouge aplatis sur son visage, un couteau à la main, sa démarché lente ; et surtout son regard de fou, sans émotions, lui glacèrent le sang.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, de deux pas, tandis que Gydias reculait doucement en même temps que le criminel.

Plus le tueur lui sauta dessus, l'arme à la main.

Un cri, des bruits de déchirement, puis plus rien.

Comme si la folie qui régnait dans ce lieu avait à présent tout détruit, et que le monde, s'était arrêté

Fin


End file.
